Starfox Random
by cheesebread222
Summary: A collection of random one-shots about Starfox.
1. Bad Advice

Bad advice

(A/N): ok, so this is a collection of one-shots I wrote in my free time for Starfox. There are not a whole lot of these here for this series. Anyway, I do not own Starfox, and none of the following stories can be sold by me for money. If I ever do own Starfox, I'll let you all know. But I don't think that will ever happen. Anyway, if I reference anything else, I also don't own that, unless I mention I do. I'll put other disclaimers in when that happens.

This story is from a first sentence prompt. (Anyone who's read my Code Lyoko one-shot collection knows I do that a lot.) Anyway, enjoy. And please review with praise or constructive criticism.

….

"It wasn't as if anyone got hurt."

"I don't care; it was still a bad idea." Fox and Peppy were standing on the bridge of the Great Fox, locked in a heated debate. "Peppy, you can't do things like that!"

"Come on Fox, it was just a bit of fun. Plus, it was only a flight SIMULATOR."

"I don't care. Training people means teaching them how to do things right, not wrong. If it had been a real flight several people would be dead. Now, next time, I suggest you shape up and do what you're supposed to, which is give good advice. You're the oldest member of the team for crying out loud, the retired veteran helping a new generation. This is something Falco would have done. "

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, kill an old hare for havin' some fun."

…...

An hour later the team's newest member, Krystal, was again in the flight simulator.

"Alright, now, all you have to do is bring the ship in for a nice, smooth landing into hanger bay 2" Fox's voice came over the intercom.

"Right and I do that by…." The blue female fox trailed off.

"Well, you remember how not to do it!"

"Hush, Falco!" Fox snapped back at the bird.

"Yea. Don't…" Peppy started, clearly enjoying himself too much to realize he was stooping to Falco's level, despite Fox's speech.

"O please don't say it" Fox cut the old hare Peppy off. But he just couldn't resist.

"Don't…." Peppy finished "DO A BARREL ROLL"


	2. Bad Day In The Sick Bay

(A/N): so, I've been feeling a little sick today. Nothing like what I talk about in the story, but still, being sick is not fun. I don't own the song talked about in here, or the show it comes from. (props to anyone who knows what show that is)

Bad day in the sick bay

Krystal sighed as her stomach let out an awful moan. Today had just not been her day. Well, granted the trouble had actually started just before midnight the night before, but still.

…...

_The previous night_

Krystal had felt a little off all day. Still, she had gone about her business like nothing was wrong. Sadly something had been wrong. That had been proven by her dinner deciding it wasn't too happy about being digested. The noise of her, "returning", dinner had woken up Fox, and brought him sprinting over. His worry had been sweat, but also a bit frantic. Well, maybe a bit is to light a phrase. After all, he did try to have ROB and Slippy run just about every test possible on her. Thankfully ROB managed to identify it as the flu before he got really out of control. Still, Fox couldn't help but be worried. And he vocalized this worry to Slippy and ROB rather loudly, which did not help Krystal with her pounding head.

It took her an hour to get them to shut up, and her finally loosing her temper, but after that she managed to get some sleep. That is, until around 6 AM, when Peppy came in for some vitamins. He made sure Krystal didn't get back to sleep until around 9. And that lasted a good fifteen minutes until Slippy visited again.

In the poor toads defense, he was doing what he thought would be helpful, and he did make a good bowl of chicken noodle soup. But his attempts to sing, or at least that's what he called it, the songs him mother sang to him as a kid when he was sick, were not good at all. Well, she had enjoyed soft kitty, but after that, not good. If non-humanoid cats could sing…they'd hate it too.

A few more hours of sleep was next on Krystal's agenda. But sadly they never came. Falco had been sent in to check and see if she was ok. Thankfully, between the birds fear of catching what Krystal had, and his tough guy exterior that made him pretend not to care, he was content with an "I'm fine". Sadly Fox, who he must have reported to, was not.

If Fox has one claim to fame in the universe, it is NOT for making chicken noodle soup. Krystal was pretty sure that's the reason she vomited again. After that, Fox wasn't content with giving her medicine and letting her sleep. No, he had to watch over her and make sure she was ok. This would have been fine, if he could have done it quietly. But no, he had to sing (soft kitty defiantly sounded nicer when he did it than when Slippy did it), and tell funny stories (that weren't always that funny), and play his harmonica. After about 20 minutes, Krystal had finally had about enough. Suffice to say, the resulting incident was loud.

…...

About another hour brought Krystal to where she was now. She felt bad for yelling at Fox, (and throwing the bowl of soup), but her need to rest was still there.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "WHAT NOW!" Krystal shouted, before erupting into a fit of coughs as a result.

The door opened to reveal the whole team. "Hey Krys" Fox started "Sorry about before. We should have realized you needed your rest." Fox walked over carrying a steaming mug, which he promptly set down on the table next to her bed. "I brought you some tea. And don't worry; it's better than my soup." Fox said with a chuckle. He then stepped back, letting Slippy check some charts.

The whole team said a short get well before leavening, even Falco showed a little more care than usual. Krystal felt bad about the way she had acted before to Fox. The whole team only wanted her to get better. Just then, Fox slipped back in.

"Oh, you're up"

"Yea" Krystal decided it was probably time she apologized, "Listen Fox, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"No no, it was my fault. I should have realized you needed your rest. And quite frankly, I shouldn't have made the soup. Everyone tells me it's terrible, and I never listen."

"It is, but it was still sweet of you to try" Krystal said, earning a giggle from both her and Fox. "So, we good?"

"Yea," Fox said "were good." Fox then walked over to Krystal's bedside and handed her a plush turtle. It was pale green and had two black eyes, as well as a black piece of string sown in to make a smile.

"What is this?" Krystal inquired.

"It's a turtle I got when I was little. Anytime I was feeling sick or down, my mom would go get me him. And he always helped me to feel better." With that, Fox bid Krystal farewell and left the sick bay to let her get some sleep.

Krystal's day had been horrible. But as she snuggled up under the blankets with the toy that had made Fox feel better as a kid, she couldn't help but feel better herself.


	3. A Fools Game

_**(A/N): *ahem*...Well, hello everyone. If any of you are still here from when I originally started this one-shot collection, I suppose your wondering where I've been these past few years. Well, I've been around, however the inspiration to write had just sort of left me. I didn't have any ideas for one-shots, and truth be told I never really had more than the beginning of The Tides Of War. In fact for now just assume that on permanent hiatus. I won't say I will never go back to it, but it doesn't seem likely.**_

_**As for me returning, well, maybe. Other than this one-shot I do have some other ideas bouncing around in my head (you can thank Emile the Watcher for that, in fact, go read his stuff, it's quite good), but at this stage I'm not sure about it.**_

_**I do hope my skills have improved over time, having been reading a bit more at least. (though that's no substitute for actual practice), but I'll let you be the judge of that. So without further ado, onto the story.**_

**A Fools Game**

The hierarchy of it all was just confusing. It made sense at first, Fox beat Slippy most of the time, Peppy beat Fox most of the time, and everyone beat Falco all the time. All well and good. But Krystal was the factor that thew everyone off. She was able to easily best the rest of them, but when it came to Falco it seemed almost up to luck which one would win whenever they played chess.

Of course Slippy usually lost to Fox. Slippy was smart, and in general I.Q. he was probably the most intelligent member of the whole team. But Fox had a way with strategy that Slippy just couldn't wrap his head around. He would often remark that Fox was actually as smart as him, but all of Fox's intelligence points went into military strategy, while all of his own had gone into science and mechanics.

Still, for as good as Fox was, Peppy had the advanced years and experience on his side. Oh, Fox gave him a run for his money for sure, but Peppy always seemed to see one more move into the future than Fox could. And in chess, being able to predict an opponent's moves was often the difference between sweet victory and crushing defeat.

Falco was of course far too impatient for this. He would move without a second though about where his next move would be. Or his opponents next move. In fact Falco had a habit of moving to take a piece, only to lose that very piece to and obvious trap. It made games against him feel like when a little kid played against an adult, and the kid would often simply focus on getting as many of the other sides pieces as possible. If the adult was merciful they would go easy on the child. But everyone on Star Fox was competitive, so Falco was often crushed.

So when Krystal joined the team, Fox had been eager to teach her chess. Now, if he was honest, he would admit he was eager to teach Krystal a lot of things. The way she lit up like a young kit when she learned something new just warmed his heart, and it was no secret to anyone but him (and possibly her) that Fox was attracted to Krystal. But considering Fox beat Slippy 90% of the time, and Peppy beat Fox 90% of the time, there was also some interest in adding a new player to the game.

But after one lesson, and having watched one game play out between Peppy and Fox, Krystal was creaming everyone. At first they all secretly called it beginners luck, but after a while they started to think she might have a secret gift. Every game she played she managed to control the board. Then she played Falco, and that's when the biggest shock the team had received since Andross reappearing above Sauria happened: Krystal lost. Not by much mind you, but still, she had lost.

For a while, no one could figure it out. She would rope Falco into playing somehow, they would do the dance of black and white, and in a very close game one of them would win. Sometimes Falco, sometimes Krystal. But no matter what strategy seemed out the door. Over time, Krystal did better against Falco, but even when she did beat him, it was never as crushing as when she beat the others.

Whenever Fox asked her about it, she would ether blow him off, make up one of those vague fake answers, or challenge him to a game, which he would quickly loose. Peppy seemed to figure it out rather quickly, but even though it improved his game against her, he still always lost. Other than Falco, she was undefeated. It bothered Fox for months, until finally he figured the secret out.

...

The team had just finished what was suppose to be a minor job at the edge of the system. Pick up a supply drop off a freighter from Kew and bring it back to Cornaria. Simple enough, if there were no pirates. But of course, the shipment was from Kew, one of the most lawless planets in the galaxy, so of course there were pirates. Nothing the team couldn't handle, but one of the pirates had gotten a lucky shot on the Great Fox.

The ship was fine apart from a busted warp drive. Sadly the Orbital Gate was only for military use, and the team was on a civilian job. Which meant that they would have to fly the slow way all the way back to Cornaria, a feat that would take the better part of two days. Thankfully the company that hired Star Fox had agreed to a flat rate plus expenses. So not only would the team not lose money for being late, but the company had to pay for the new warp drive. Sadly that still left all 5 pilots trapped aboard a star ship for two days strait.

The T.V. in the lounge spat out it's energetic music and multitude of sounds, Falco and Slippy on what Fox was sure must have been their six-hundredth game of Smash. Fox and Krystal had played as well at first, but after a while they had grown bored. Of course Falco had said they didn't want to play because Fox still hated the voice actor they had used for his character in this iteration, and Krystal was still bitter about not being made a playable character. Fox argued that wasn't the reason, and made a note that he still found it odd the mercenaries had been approached to cameo in a fighting game of otherwise video game characters. But the money was good, and a free copy was part of the deal, so he had accepted.

Ether way the two had spent the next half hour sitting at the dining table a few feet behind the couch trying to think of things to pass the time. Unlike Peppy the two lacked a good book at the moment, and sadly the only T.V. that had access to the intergalactic channels (the only channels one could get in deep space) was occupied by the other two and their fighting game. Every movie aboard the ship had been viewed before, and the prospects of finding one of the smaller T.V.s around the ship and hooking up a DVD player for a film they had already seen simply didn't interest the two. Finally Krystal had proposed chess to pass the time, to which Fox quickly agreed.

The sound of the T.V. Announcing Falco playing as himself the winner brought Fox back to the present, and the board set up for Krystal and his third game of chess. As usual Fox had lost both games, so he was no longer quite invested. Truth be told he knew this would be the outcome, but Krystal seemed to enjoy it, and he liked making the vixen happy. Still he was completely uninterested at this point, only continuing to play because there was nothing else to do.

The sound of Slippy switching to Shulk signified the start of their chess game, Fox absentmindedly moving a pawn forward. The sound of the match beginning rang off as Krystal placed her hand below her chin, thinking hard about her first move. Fox turned his eyes to the T.V. , not really interested in the Smash game, but not really interested in the chess game ether. After a few more moments the sound of wood setting down atop wood signified that Krystal had moved one of her knights. Fox absentmindedly moved his bishop in response, putting little though into his move.

The game preceded like this for several minutes. Krystal would think over each move carefully, Fox responding by simply making moves to forward the game. He was observant enough not to fall into obvious beginners traps, but he spent a good portion of Krystal's turns staring out the window into space or at the T.V. watching Slippy try to find a fighter he could use to best Falco playing Falco. So it was no shock when Fox missed the beginning of the end of the game.

"Check?" Fox looked at the board. He had just moved and hadn't hard Krystal move, so he was confused how she could have him in check already. After half a second he realized that he had her in check, and replied to here with a simple "Oh yeah, check."

It wouldn't be the first time Fox had put her in check only to loose, so he wasn't too excited. She moved to get out of it and Fox absentmindedly moved his rook to take one of hers. Two more moves played out before he had her in check again, via the rook. This time he noticed it said the word himself though. Krystal moved her king back diagonally to try and escape. She was now at her end of the board, Fox's rooks sandwiching her into the line. Worse yet his knight had the space to the left of her king covered, and his remaining bishop covered her retreat to the right. She was running out of moves and fast. Suspecting a queen might help her cause, she moved a pawn closer to the line, only needing one more turn for the small black painted wooden soldier to reach it's destination. But that turn would never come.

"Check" Fox said as he absentmindedly moved his pawn, putting it right next to Krystal's king. He was aware enough that she would be unable to take it because of his rook, but he didn't yet see the position he possessed. He turned his head to watch the Smash game again, watching Falco taking on Captain Falcon in Pac-land. "Mate" Krystal said after a brief moment, a sound of defeat in her voice. Fox whipped his head around, wondering how she could have turned the tables so quickly on him, only to see the vixen push her king over and bow her head in defeat.

This got even Falco and Slippy's attention, as Krystal had never lost a game to Fox before. The vulpine was dumbfounded. How had he won other than luck. He had put no effort into it, he had put no emotion into it, he hadn't even put strategy into it. He usually came up with a brilliant strategy and attempted to out-predict his opponents at least three moves ahead, something the game of chess was all about. This time he had barely paid attention.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Everyone on the ship did the same thing. Fox better than Slippy and Peppy better than Fox, but they all strategist and tried to out predict when playing chess, every thought focused in on the game. All except Falco, the only person who had even beaten Krystal: the all, save Falco, undefeated champion of chess.

And the teams resident telepathic.

_**(A/N): Well, there you have it, the one idea that's come to me in years. Actually, the first bit was written a long time before the second bit (a few months to a year or so, maybe longer. I know Smash 4 wasn't being talked about when I wrote it). But at any rate feel free to review. One thing I was bad at in the past was replying to reviews. But I'm going to try to get better at it. I may end up PM'ing you little more than a 'Thanks for the review' but know that while it may seem simple, I really do mean it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and here's hoping that it doesn't take me 3 years to come up with another idea. **_


End file.
